L'art de se débarrasser d'un pot de colle
by yaonne-san
Summary: Heero ne sait pas comment se débarrasser de rélèna et demande l'aide de duo


L'art de se debarrasser d'un pot de colle.  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san .  
  
E-mail : yaonnesan@yahoo.fr  
  
Genre : Sing fic , occ , hétèro , one shot.  
  
Couple : 1+Rélena 1+Catherine .  
  
Disclamer : Personnages pas à moi et tout et tout . Pourquoi heero il est pas à moi ? -_-  
  
Rélèna : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais en prendre plein mon grade è_è  
  
Yaonne : Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Finalement t'es pas aussi bete que ça.  
  
Duo : Vrai de vrai , tu vas faire sa fete à la rélèna ? T'entends ça hee- chan?  
  
Heero : Je ne suis pas sourd et arretes avec tes surnoms. Bon comment je vais proceder yaonne ?  
  
Yaonne : Avec une chanson de singuila.  
  
Catherine : Mon chanteur à moi que j'aime ^___^  
  
Heero : Catherine !  
  
Catherine : Aprés mon hee-chan à moi que je préfère ^_______^  
  
Heero : J'aime mieux ça. En tout cas si on étaient pas chez yaonne j'aurais eu tendance à croire que tu étais la soeur de duo et non trowa.  
  
Duo et Catherine : Pourquoi tu dis ça hee-chounet.  
  
Heero : J'abandonne .  
  
Résumé : Heero sort un temps avec rélèna mais elle est vachement vachement trop saoulante.  
  
J'ai tout essayer pour qu'elle m'lache  
  
pour qu'elle m'quitte j'ai tout tenté  
  
à present faut qu'elle sache  
  
je peux plus la supporter  
  
Dans un jardin d'une des villa de quatre  
  
Heero : J'en peux plus duo , vraiment cette fille est trop saoulante. Rappel moi ce qui m'a plut chez elle.  
  
Duo : Que veux tu que je te dises hee-chan j'ai jamais put la sentir tu le sais bien.  
  
J'lui ai dit que je la trompée  
  
elle a dit qu'elle s'en foutait  
  
qu'y avais qu'moi qui comptait  
  
j'en peux plus je vais craquer  
  
Heero : Jai tout fais pour me debarrasser d'elle.  
  
Duo : Tu lui a dis clairement que tu voulais plus d'elle ?  
  
Heero : Je ne veux pas la bléssée.  
  
Duo : Tu ne peux pas faire un effort et continuer , donne lui une autre chance.  
  
Heero en soupirant : Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre , elle m'étouffe.  
  
Tout les matins  
  
elle veut me faire des calins  
  
elle va m'rendre fou  
  
dégage les bouts  
  
elle m'prend la main  
  
elle m'tient en laisse comme un chien  
  
elle m'suis partout  
  
je suis à bout  
  
? : Heerooooooo viensssss meeeeeee tuerrrrrrr  
  
Heero : Si ça continu je vais vraiment la buter. Kami-sama , duo aide moi au lieu de ricanner.  
  
Duo : Oups désolé.  
  
Heero : B'jour rélèna.  
  
Rélèna : Cest comme ça que tu dis bonjours ? Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?  
  
J'veux plus qu'tu m'prennes dans tes bras  
  
ton amour je n'en veux pas  
  
il faut que tu comprennes ça  
  
ne t'approches plus de moi  
  
éloigne toi et vas là bas  
  
je n'veux plus de toi  
  
Rélèna : Bonjours duo je ne t'avais pas vu.  
  
Duo tout bas : Comme d'habitude.  
  
Heero : Qu'est ce que tu veux.  
  
Rélèna : Te voir bien sur tu m'as tellement manquer mon héroooossssssss !  
  
Heero : On s'est vu il y'a deux heures.  
  
Rélèna : Mais c'est long deux heures sans toi.  
  
Dans la cuisine de la villa.  
  
Trowa : Ca ne va pas quatre ? Tu es blanc comme un linge.  
  
Quatre : mon empathie.  
  
Trowa : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Quatre : Rélèna est ici .  
  
Trowa : Oh !  
  
Quatre : Navré je vais devoir y aller avant la catastrophe.  
  
Trowa : Je comprend.  
  
A ces mots de réconfort quatre courut vers le jardin pour empecher sans doute une troisième guerre mondiale.  
  
Dans le jardin.  
  
Rélèna : Alors on fait quoi ce soir mon heero ? Ciné ? Restaurant puis balade romantique ? Non j'ai mieux on reste à la maison et on se fait des calins  
  
Quatre : Rélèna ?  
  
Rélèna : Oh ! Bonjours quatre , comment vas tu ?  
  
Quatre : Bien merci , rélèna j'aurais besoin de ton aide , il y a une recette que je n'arrive pas à réussir et j'aurais besoin de ton savoir culinaire si exeptionnel ( en fait rélèna est nulle en cuisine , pas meme douée pour les oeufs au plat )  
  
Rélèna flatée : Si ça ne dérange pas heero.  
  
Heero remerciant quatre silencieusement : Non tu peux y aller.  
  
Heero vit donc avec soulagement rélèna suivre quatre.  
  
Heero : Tu vois ce que je dois supporter.  
  
Duo : Fais toi détèsté.  
  
Heero : Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayer ? J'ai beau me montrer odieux lui posait des lapins , j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.  
  
Chaque fois que j'en rajoute  
  
elle n'en a rien à foutre  
  
rien ne la dégoute  
  
meme quand je trace ma route  
  
mais cette meuf s'en foute  
  
Duo : Franchement hee-chan pourquoi t'es sortie avec cette chose ?  
  
Heero : Je pensais l'aimer , elle fut la premiére à m'avoir un peu de tendresse et d'amitié , je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si collante.  
  
Duo : Et moi alors je compte pour du beurre ?  
  
Heero : Duo , la premiére qu'on s'est vu tu m'as tirer dessus.  
  
Duo : Oups ! C'est vrai ! Ou j'avais la tete ?  
  
Heero : Pas dans mes problemes actuels en tout cas.  
  
Duo : Mais d'un autre coté elle est pas si moche que ça et puis elle est gentille.  
  
Heero avec son regard de la mort : Toi t'as pas entendu un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dit.  
  
Elle est toute fragile  
  
faut que j'la teige en douceur  
  
c'est une brave petite fille  
  
je n'voudrais pas lui briser le coeur  
  
mais puisqu'elle ne comprend pas  
  
elle ne me laisse pas le choix  
  
je dois jouer le batard  
  
et ça je le fais malgrés moi.  
  
Duo : Mais si mon hee-choupinet.  
  
Heero : Ote moi d'un doute , tu n'as aucun lien de parenté avec rélèna ?  
  
Duo : Non pourquoi ?  
  
Heero : Laisse tomber , alors t'as une solution ?  
  
Duo : Avant je veux savoir tu peux vraiment plus la supporter.  
  
Heero : Combien de fois je dois le repeter ?  
  
Car tout les matins  
  
elle veut partager mon bain  
  
jour aprés jour elle tue l'amour  
  
c'est une fille bien mais  
  
moi elle m'gave j'y peux rien  
  
ça devient lourd  
  
seigneur au secours  
  
Duo : Catherine !  
  
Heero : Que viens faire la soeur de trowa dans tout ça ?  
  
Duo : Sors avec elle et vu la façon dont tu la mates je me dis que ...  
  
Heero rougissant : Mais c'est la soeur de trowa.  
  
Duo : Et alors ?  
  
Heero prenant de l'assurance : Et qui te dis qu'elle me plait ?  
  
Duo : Toi y'a pas une minute.  
  
Un heero encore plus rouge : Alors tu as remarqué.  
  
Duo : On est pas pote pour .  
  
Heero : Mais elle refusera , d'ailleurs je suis sur que je la laisse indiférante.  
  
Duo : T'inquiétes , d'aprés trowa tu lui plais .  
  
Heero : D'accord mais je ne suis pas sur que ...  
  
Duo : T'en fais pas d'ailleurs la voilà.  
  
Heero : S'est seulement pour...  
  
Duo : Que tu crois.  
  
J'veux plus qu'tu m'prennes dans tes bras  
  
ton amour je n'en veux pas  
  
il faut que tu comprennes ça  
  
ne t'approche plus de moi  
  
éloigne toi et va là bas  
  
je n'veux plus de toi  
  
Catherine : Bonjours , ça va vous deux ?  
  
Duo : Moi la forme mais c'et hee-chan qui ...  
  
Heero empechant duo d'en dire plus : Bonjours catherine , tu es venu voir trowa ?  
  
Catherine : Oui et non , dis duo qu'as tu voulu dire ?  
  
Duo : Heero veut quitter celle qu'on nomme le bonbon rose. Parais qu'heero sait pas comment rompre.  
  
Chaque fois que j'en rajoute  
  
elle n'en a rien à foutre  
  
rien ne la dégoute  
  
meme quand je trace ma route  
  
mais cette meuf s'en foute  
  
Catherine : Enfin.  
  
Heero avec un regard ahuris : Je ne savais pas que tu ne l'aimait pas.  
  
Catherine : Cest pas que je ne l'aime pas , je la détèste , elle me sors par les yeux .  
  
Duo : Le probleme c'est qu'il ne sait pas comment faire alors j'ai pensé que..  
  
Duo n'acheva pas son idée il fut coupé par une voix stridente.  
  
Rélèna : Heeroooooooo ! Tu es ou mon heero à moi et qui me manque ?  
  
Quatre : Rélèna on a pas fini  
  
Rélèna : J'arriivvvvvvveeeeeee.  
  
Heero : Merci quatre je me souviendrais de ton sacrifice.  
  
Catherine : Alors duo quelle est ton idée ?  
  
Duo : Que tu sortes ouvertement avec heero et que tu dise à rélèna qu'il la trompe avec toi aucune fille censée resterait avec un mec qui la trompe.  
  
Heero : Mais je lui ai dit que...  
  
Duo : Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ai cru , par contre si elle le voyait de ses propres yeux à moins que tu veuille encore l'avoir sur le dos.  
  
Heero : Tu veux rire ?  
  
Je sais que j'suis pas cool  
  
mais cette petite me saoule  
  
il m'faut de l'alcool  
  
ou j'vais devenir maboul  
  
j'quiffe plus son visage , son parfum  
  
ses yeux c'est domage  
  
j'fais un blocage  
  
j'ai nié notre histoire  
  
alors dégage  
  
Duo : Alors cathy chérie , t'es d'accord pour aidé ce pauvre heero ?  
  
Catherine : C'est d'accord .  
  
Duo : Parfait , alors en route mauvaise troupe.  
  
Dans la cuisine.  
  
Rélèna : Vous savez heero ne peut pas vivre sans moi je suis une vraie bouffée d'oxygène pour lui ( c'est ça on y crois ) .  
  
Quatre toujours aussi poli : Oui rélèna.  
  
Trowa : Hn.  
  
Rélèna : Heero a vraiment de la chance vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
Quatre vraiment vraiment poli : Oui rélèna.  
  
Trowa : Hn.  
  
Mais tout deux pensérent " malchance plutot ".  
  
Rélèna : Je l'aime tellement , vous savez je le suis partout.  
  
Quatre et trowa se rgardérent " Et elle en est fiére en plus."  
  
C'est à ce moment que le trio duo , heero , catherine entrérent pour faire face au trio trowa , quatre , rélèna.  
  
Heero : Rélèna ...  
  
Rélèna : Oui mon heero.  
  
Heero : Je te trompes.  
  
Rélèna : Mais non je sais que c'est un test pour savoir si j'ai confiance en toi.  
  
Heero : Je t'assures que...  
  
Rélèna : Mais ne t'inquiétes pas j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi.  
  
Heero : Rélèna je...  
  
Rélèna : Nous braverons les adversités ensemble.  
  
Heero : Y'en a marre rélèna , marre tu entends.  
  
Remballe tes bagages , démènages  
  
je t'ai trompé avec lisa , fatema , melifa et tumata  
  
l'une d'elle ne m'a saoulé comme toi  
  
c'est décidé tu t'en vas.  
  
Heero : Je t'ai trompé avec catherine  
  
Rélèna : QUOI !  
  
Haussement de sourcil de trowa.  
  
Catherine : C'est vrai.  
  
Rélèna : Elle t'as hypnotisé c'est ça oui , j'ai lu quelque part que ça existait.  
  
Heero : Rélèna , elle ne m'a pas...  
  
Rélèna : Bien sur que si . Sinon pourquoi ?  
  
Heero : Peut etre parce qu'elle est moins chiante que toi.  
  
Rélèna : Mais heero pourquoi tu dis ça.  
  
Heero : Je vais te le chanter plutot.  
  
J'veux plus que tu m'prennes dans tes bras  
  
ton amour je n'en veux pas  
  
il faut que tu comprennes ça  
  
ne t'approches plus de moi  
  
éloigne toi et vas là bas  
  
je n'veux plus de toi.  
  
Rélèna : Non , on restera toujours ensemble . Je t'aime.  
  
Heerro : Mais moi je ne t'aime plus.  
  
Et devant la princesse de sank il embrassa catherine.  
  
Une catherine toute rouge : Tu vois rélèna , c'est moi qu'il aime maintenant.  
  
Rélèna : Je reviendrais.  
  
Elle partit furieuse.  
  
Catherine : Il faudra qu'on reste un moment ensemble , elle ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir te lacher.  
  
Heero avec un large sourire : Cela me convient tout à fait.  
  
Trowa : Heero , fais gaffe à ma soeur.  
  
Heero ne répondit pas se contentant d'embrasser catherine pour le plus grand plaisir de le jeune fille.  
  
Ils sortirent donc ensemble pendant plusieurs mois suivient par une rélèna vraiment collante.  
  
Chaque fois que j'en rajoute  
  
elle n'en a rien à foutre  
  
rien ne la dégoute  
  
meme quand je trace ma route  
  
meme cette meuf s'en foute.  
  
Heero : Catherine ?  
  
Catherine : Oui heero ?  
  
Heero : Si on vivait ensemble ?  
  
Catherine avec un micro sourire : D'accord .  
  
Heero sourit , sur catherine étais la campagne parfaite pour lui.  
  
Quand à rélèna elle continua à poursuivre heero meme lorsqu'il se maria avec catherine , qu'ils eurent leurs deux enfants , qu'ils furent grands parents et à force de poursuivre une chimére rélèna finit seule et meme son frére n'assista pas à son enterrement bien occupé avec noin malgrés leur quatre vingts ans.  
  
Owari.  
  
Rélèna : Yaonnnneeee pourquoi t'es méchantes avec moi ?  
  
Yaonne : Parce que je ne t'aimes pas^_^  
  
Trowa : Pourquoi ma soeur ?  
  
Yaonne : C'est elle qui t'as aidé à soigner heero aprés son autodestruction et ils ont un peu appris à se connaitre et puis ils sont heureux non ?  
  
Trowa : C'est vrai.  
  
Si vous avez aimer faites le moi savoir sinon je prendrais ma retraite anticipée.  
  
Heero : Dites lui que vous avez détèsté.  
  
Yaonne : Toi tu vas déguster.  
  
Heero : OUPS.  
  
Duo : C'est le cas de le dire. Review please pour cette peronnelle sans cervelle.  
  
Yaonne : Je t'ai entendu ^___^  
  
Wufei : C'est pas juste j'étais pas dans ta fic.  
  
Duo : Mon pauvre wuffy viens je vais te consoler.  
  
Wuffei : Pas touche maxuell  
  
Duo : Yaonne fei fei est méchant avrc moi.  
  
Yaonne : fermez là vous me donnez mal à la tete.  
  
Quatre : Ils te donnes vraiment du mal .  
  
Yaonne : A qui le dis tu. 


End file.
